Present embodiments relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells, and, more particularly, to a system and method to facilitate coupling and/or decoupling of threaded connections between mineral extraction system components, such as mandrels, actuators, drillpipe elements, tubular elements, and the like.
In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drill pipe and a drilling bottom hole assembly (BHA). Once the desired depth is reached, the drill string is removed from the hole and casing is run into the vacant hole. In some conventional operations, the casing may be installed as part of the drilling process. A technique that involves running casing at the same time the well is being drilled may be referred to as “casing-while-drilling.”
Casing may be defined as pipe or tubular that is placed in a well to prevent the well from caving in, to contain fluids, and to assist with efficient extraction of product. When the casing is run into the well, the casing may be externally or internally gripped by a grappling system installed under a top drive. Specifically, the grappling system may exert an external pressure or force or an internal pressure or force on the casing to prevent the casing from sliding off the grappling system. With the grappling system engaged with the casing, the weight of the casing is transferred to the top drive that hoists and supports the casing for positioning down hole in the well. As will be appreciated, the grappling system may have one or more differently sized components for lifting casing of different sizes (e.g., diameters).
When the casing is properly positioned within a hole or well, the casing is typically cemented in place by pumping cement through the casing and into an annulus formed between the casing and the hole (e.g., a wellbore or parent casing). Once a casing string has been positioned and cemented in place or installed, the process may be repeated via the now installed casing string. For example, the well may be drilled further by passing a drilling BHA through the installed casing string and drilling. Further, additional casing strings may be subsequently passed through the installed casing string (during or after drilling) for installation. Indeed, numerous levels of casing may be employed in a well. For example, once a first string of casing is in place, the well may be drilled further and another string of casing (an inner string of casing) with an outside diameter that is accommodated by the inside diameter of the previously installed casing may be run through the existing casing. Additional strings of casing may be added in this manner such that numerous concentric strings of casing are positioned in the well, and such that each inner string of casing extends deeper than the previously installed casing or parent casing string.